


I Once Held The Sun (that was you)

by JunheeCanHaveMyKidney (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Double B, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, burning eggs cuz bob is a mess, but double b gets me goin, i actually live for double b thanks, iKON - Freeform, if anyone has a good double b fic hmu, im thinking theyve been together awhile?, pls my writing is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunheeCanHaveMyKidney
Summary: Hanbin loves Bob. Bob loves Hanbin.





	I Once Held The Sun (that was you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the gay ikonics (i see u)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+gay+ikonics+%28i+see+u%29).



Hanbin's flat is filled with light from the moment the sun rises till the moment it fully sets, partially because of its endless walls of windows and the fact that he's at the very top floor of a very tall building, but mostly, because he has Kim Jiwon in it for all the hours of the daytime. 

"Good morning, you beautiful asshole." Jiwon says as Hanbin comes into the kitchen, hair damp from the shower he took by himself, even after Jiwon attempted several times to invade the space and conduct sexual intercourse. 

Hanbin snorts unattractively as he pulls the refrigerator door open, digging through their endless stacks of half eaten take-out. 

"Good morning to you too, you horny little ball of delight." he mumbles. 

Jiwon savors the moments Hanbin spends with his face in the fridge, because it allows him to smile as widely as his face will allow, heart thumping obnoxiously in his ears, because, god, he loves Hanbin. 

And then it's over. 

Hanbin closes the fridge, slamming it rather enthusiastically, as he pops open a carton of gooey shrimp leftovers from two days ago, inspecting it carefully, and Jiwon carefully pulls his expression into something more neutral, and not as love sick as he feels.

"You're burning your eggs." Hanbin monotones as he passes the Jiwon at the stove, to the trash can where he promptly discards of the shrimp.

Now, Jiwon, a respectable, organized young adult with ambitious life goals and comfortable financial stability, is a force to be reckoned with in the studio. 

In the kitchen... not so much.

He scraped furiously at the bottom of the pan after Hanbin draws attention to his browning eggs, making his boyfriend laugh. 

"Shut up." he hisses, waving the spatula at Hanbin over his shoulder. 

They have work today. 

And everyday, because they have a house and each other and Hanbin's out of control impulsive spending habits to fund. 

But they'll never be on time, because when the sun has reached the prettiest place, nearly perfectly aligned with the living room windows, warming the apartment and casting a golden glow, Hanbin decides, like he does every morning, that despite their usual bickering, Jiwon looks like the most appetizing thing in the kitchen, and must have a taste. 

So he wraps his arms around Jiwon's torso as the older boy scrapes his eggs into the trash can, where they land on Hanbin's shrimp with a thud, and attempts to pry his boyfriend off of him. 

"Stop it." Hanbin demands as he squeezes Jiwon tighter, trying desperately to hold on. 

"You have to eat breakfast!" Jiwon grunts, pushing the younger boy's hands away.  
"You have to go to work!" he tries. 

Hanbin doesn't listen.

Instead, he kisses up Jiwon's soft, sweater clad spine, till he reaches the bare skin at the base of his neck, where he lays the softest kiss of all- soft enough to make Jiwon slap at the back of his neck and turn a brilliant shade of maroon. 

"To hell with my job." Hanbin insists as he leaves a trail of kisses up to the older boy's ear, each one being rougher than the last, laying ground work for a splendid make out session in the kitchen, at 6 am. 

Jiwon mumbles something about work already being hell, which Hanbin agrees with quickly, as he tries to pull Jiwon's shirt off. 

It goes like this: Hanbin kisses when he wants to, where he wants to, and just, in general, does what he wants. And Jiwon, sweet, Jiwon, also does what Hanbin wants. 

So work be damned, they're going to kiss on the marble countertops of Hanbin's apartment and each be an hour late to work, and Jiwon won't complain. 

So that's what they do.

Just like every morning, they push and they pull and they kiss and they frantically remove clothing, and stop, at the edge of the fuzzy line between kissing and sex, and slowly redress themselves, and each other, and laugh together about mundane things, like burnt eggs and soggy shrimp. 

Because this is who they are; they're two boys, two best friends, two roommates, all who happen to be lovers, and neither would change a thing. 

(So they go into work late, and kiss when they get home, and do it all again the next day, because that's love.)


End file.
